


Saving the Boy

by broken_hearted_bard



Series: Secrets of the Sixth Degree Set in Motion [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffyverse - Freeform, Gen, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We pick up a few episodes later from where we left off in <i>Secrets</i> - Dawn steps in and helps out Angel Investigations.<br/>Dawn convinces the gang to help A.I. when Connor gets taken to Quor-Toth.</p><p>Season Six BTVS is Season 3 ATS.<br/>Warnings: Mentions Major Character Death (i.e. Buffy).<br/>Mentions: Willow/Tara. (Past) Angel/Buffy.<br/>Mentions: Wesley, Buffy, Giles, Lorne.</p><p>Some dialogue taken from the [ATS] show.<br/>NOT compliant with the comics!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forming the group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and other arrive at Angel Investigations to help Angel save Connor.

She drops down to the floor with a loud thud, nearly crashing into the circular couch. Everyone looks up. She smiles sheepishly and then brings herself to her full height. Three others come in through the portal after her: Willow, Tara, and Spike. She smiles and approaches the group of people staring at her.

"How long has he been gone?" Dawn asks.

Angel blinks and directs his answer to Willow. "I...Giles said you couldn't help."

Willow smiles gently. "He doesn't speak for me. Dawn convinced us to help," she explains.

Angel turns his angry-glare-stare to Dawn. His face morphs into an expression of confusion. "What happened to you?" he asks her.

Dawn raises an eyebrow. It's true, the past summer and the last several weeks of honing her powers have done things - she's taller, toned, lean and lanky. She's got a scar that runs from behind her left ear, under her chin and down to bisect her neck. She carries a short sword on her side, and wears a black wrist-band on each wrist that hides the two tattoos she has there. On her back is a grey Cocoon SLIM Backpack, which carries everything she might need tidily. Her hair is cut short and close to her face - spiky in places. She wears black leggings that are padded with rubber around her thighs, a long red tunic that is padded in protective armor around her upper arms and torso.

"Buffy died. I'm the key," she explains shortly. She shakes her head. "How.long.has.he.been.gone?" she enunciates each syllable in the hope of an answer.

Cordelia steps forward, a look of desperation clouds her face. "Two days," she says quietly.

"Alright." Dawn nods. "We need everyone who can fight, and we need Faith."

Angel frowns. "You need Faith for what?"

"We're going in," Dawn explains. "I can travel back a day to get there before now, but we'll need Faith to fight - we can't get him out without fighting."

"You're gonna get Connor out of Quor-Toth?" Fred asks, her eyes lighting up at the possibility.

Angel takes a deep, useless breath. "Wait, what?"

"Wesley texted. Said you needed to get Connor out of Quor-Toth," Dawn says. "We've already lost too much time. Quor-Toth time moves very quickly. I'll need to use another dimension entirely to travel backwards in time to grab him before he's been there for a full day. 14 days is eighteen years in Quor-Toth," she explains.

"Eighteen years!?" Angel asks, panicked.

"Yeah," Dawn says. "Luckily, it's only been two days, and I can travel back a day. Anyway,as I was saying, Wes said-" Dawn is cut off by another voice.

"What do ya mean Wesley texted you?" Fred asks quietly.

"Wesley Wyndam-Price, you know him? He's in the hospital after getting his throat slashed in an attempt to save Connor from Angel? That whole story? Well, when he realized how badly he screwed up, he sent a text message to Willow. He keeps us in the loop, you know," Dawn says. She rolls her eyes. "Look, if we're going to go get him, we need to move now. I can explain all the particulars at a later date, but right now - we need _Faith_." She rolls her shoulders irritably.

"Look, I dunno who you are, but you can't come in here giving orders. Wes may have sent some message, but he's not on our side anymore. He sealed that the moment he took Connor, kay?" Gunn says acidly.

"L-look," Tara begins before she is cut off by the hotel front doors crashing open.

"Angel-cakes, I've checked all my connections, no one knows how to-" Lorne pauses when he notices the additional group members. "Who do we have here?" he asks.

Tara smiles timidly. "I'm Tara, this is Willow, this is Spike and this is Dawn. We're here to h-help."

"Yes, and I want your help, really, I do...and I'm sure Angel does too, right?"Cordy says. "But, the thing is....is breaking Faith out of jail the way to go on this? I mean, really, she's still recovering from being all...evil..."

"You're not listenin' to the 'bit," Spike says. "She needs Faith to help get the great git's son back. End of story." Spike looks around. "Who's goin'?"

"Angel and Spike have to stay here, Quor-Toth will literally burn you both alive in its sunlight hours, and the dimension I need to go to in order to travel back in time isn't one that is vampire friendly - they've got the sun 19 hours a day," Dawn explains.

Cordy moves to the weapons cabinet. "I may not know all the players," she says as she pulls out two swords, "but I am going, and I'm going armed."

Gunn looks in Angel's direction, who nods. He gives a shake of his head and a fist-bump to the air and reaches into the cabinet as well. He hands Fred the crossbow and takes a selection of daggers. 

"Lorne, you in?" Gunn asks.

Lorne shakes his head. "I'm non-violent, kiddos," he explains.

Spike walks over to Angel. "It's just you and me, cupcake," he says with a slight laugh. Angel glares at him.

"You're all going to break Faith out of jail?" Angel asks.

"No," Dawn says. "That's what Willow and Tara are going to go do." She nods at Willow and Tara, who start walking towards the door and disappear before they reach it.

"What kinda magicks was that?" Fred asks.

"Willow's," Spike says.

"So, we're, what? Just supposed to sit around and wait?" Gunn asks.

"No. You're all coming with me," Dawn says.

"Coming with you where?" Cordy asks.

"I need to make sure I can take you all through portals, safely." Dawn gives Cordy a strange, assessing look. "Alright, everyone needs to hold onto some part of me, or what I'm wearing, and then jump when I say jump." Dawn gives a slight smirk and removes a sewing needle from her pocket.

Cordy, Gunn, and Fred step up to Dawn. Fred puts her hands on Dawn's backpack, Gunn grabs the hilt of Dawn's short-sword and Cordy puts her hand on Dawn's shoulder. Dawn pricks her finger with the needle and lets the blood flow. As the portal forms just below them, Dawn yells, "Jump!"

****

**Meanwhile in the LA County Prison Visiting Room...**

Faith sits down in the chair just behind the bullet-proof glass. She shakes her head for a moment at Willow before picking up the Prison telephone.  
"They told me my lawyer was here to see me. You my lawyer now, Willow?" she asks.

Willow's grip tightens on the Prison phone for a moment as she leans forward. Tara waits just behind her. 

"Hello, Faith. How are you?" Willow asks.

Faith raises an eyebrow. "Still alive. Never thought I'd see you paying me a visit, though."

"A lot has happened," Willow says. 

"Must've been. Heard B died. Is that why you're here?" Faith asks.

"In a manner of speaking," Willow replies. 

Faith's gaze shifts to Tara. "We've met before," she says.

Tara nods and takes the phone from Willow for a moment. "Y-you s-switched bodies with B-buffy. You were rude." She hands the phone back to Willow as Faith chuckles.

"Damn right I was," Faith says. "What's going on?"

"Do you know what's been happening?" Willow asks.

Faith shakes her head and leans forward. "But you're here to fill in the blanks for me. Why?"

"We need you," Willow says.

Faith smirks. "Well, uh, I hate to wet the paper for you, Wil, but I'm kinda unavailable right now. Maybe you want to check back in a few decades when my parole comes up."

"Angel's son was stolen into another dimension and he's going a little mad trying to get him back. We're down a Slayer and as many of us are going to get him as we can, but Dawn needs you, Faith. She needs you to fight, or we all won't succeed." Willow lowers her voice to a whisper. "Even with mine and Tara's magicks, without you we won't succeed in getting Angel's son back."

Faith sighs and stands. "Step away from the glass," she says.

Willow grins. "No need. We've come to get you, and we're going to work some magicks to do it." She looks at Tara and mutters, "Quickly, now."

***

**Back at Angel Investigations**

Cordy, Gunn and Fred drop out of a portal, landing in a heap on the staircase. Dawn slides into a standing position at the bottom of the stairs as she, too, comes out of a portal. 

"You just have to know how to land," she quips. 

"How is it that you can do that?" Cordy asks. "I mean, that is some hard-core mojo!"

"It isn't mojo, exactly. It's a gift on account of how I was...created," Dawn explains. Dawn looks at Spike. "Are they back yet?"

Spike shakes his head. "Not so much, 'bit."

A light suddenly illuminates the room. When it subsides, Willow, Tara and Faith are standing in its place.

"Sorry for the light show. Couldn't get out any other way," Willow explains. "Are we ready?"

Faith surges forward and hugs Angel, hard. She then claps Cordy on the arm and looks Gunn and Fred up and down. "Newbies?" she asks.

Angel smiles slightly. "Gunn, Fred, this is Faith."

"Where did Lorne go?" Fred asks.

"Home, to wait," Angel replies.

"Anyone got any clothes I can wear?" Faith asks, looking down at her prison garb.

Cordy looks at her oddly. "I'm totally into looking after our fashion needs, but is now really the time?"

Faith rolls her eyes. "Yeah, unless you want me walking around as a prisoner," she says.

Fred raises her hand. "I've got some jeans that should fit you, but my shirts are way too small...not that I think you're big or anything, but, you know..." Fred gestures to her breasts and then to Faith's.

Faith laughs. "Jeans, check. Top, anyone? Also, I need some weapons before we get going."

Angel gestures to the weapons cabinet. "Take whatever you like. I can lend you a shirt."

Fred, Angel and Faith head upstairs. After a few moments they come back down and Faith is wearing jeans, sneakers and a dark blue ribbed tank top. She heads to the weapons cabinet and grabs a sword and a few stakes.

"Always go with what you know," she says.

"Right. We're ready." Dawn looks at Tara. "You'll be the anchor for the time-travel portion." Tara nods. "Do you have somewhere Tara can sleep once she's done with her portion?" Dawn asks Angel.

Angel nods. "It's a hotel. Most of the rooms have been rehabbed. Take your pick."

"Great. Let's go." Dawn motions for the group (Willow, Fred, Gunn, Cordy, Faith) to gather around her. As they do, Tara takes a sitting position on the floor and spreads her hands, palms facing the ceiling, out.

As Tara begins to chant, Dawn takes out the needle. "Grab on to me," she explains. The group grabs on to her, she pricks her finger and lets the blood well up and then flow. A portal opens up beneath her hand and she moves around it to enlarge it. "Jump in when I say, and keep a hand on me or something attached to me at all times!" she yells. "You'll be protected as long as you're within my circle. If you step away from me, you'll be in danger."

The group jumps in, Tara continues to chant and Spike and Angel look on in worry.

***

TBC


	2. Today in the Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn takes them through to a world that is silent in order to travel back in time and then get into Quor Toth.
> 
> Non-compliant with the comics.  
> AU Season Six.

They land in utter silence. A breeze stirs the air, but there is no sound to accompany it.

Dawn pulls a notebook out of her bag as the group begins to look around a bit frantically. They are standing just outside a large archway, and just beyond is the town square. She quickly writes out a few sentences on the pad, and then shows it to the group:

****  
**Sound doesn't exist here. I forgot to mention it.**  
**You won't be able to talk or make noise and no sound will register.**  
**It'll be a lot like when the Gentlemen came to Sunnydale, only magnified - there isn't any sound, at all.**  
**Don't panic. It's the way this world works.**

Cordy shakes her head, Willow puts a hand on her throat. Fred covers her mouth with her hands briefly - a panicked look in her eyes. Gunn nods and Faith shrugs.

Dawn scribbles on the pad of paper again and, again, shows it to the group.

****  
**They speak several different kinds of sign and body language.**  
**Since none of you know any of it, you need to keep your hands behind your back at all times.**  
**Follow me very closely, don't get lost. Keep your eyes on the ground.**  
**I speak a little of their first dialect - which is known as Siannen Sign Language.**  
**If someone signs to you, shake your head from left to right once and then keep moving.**

Dawn moves through the archway and into the town square, which is surrounded by other short buildings. The group follows closely behind her, following her instructions.

She moves swiftly through the square, stopping twice to use her hands to talk to someone she recognizes. It occurs to Faith and Cordelia as they watch that Dawn is different now, stronger and surer of self. Faith gives Cordy a little glance with one eyebrow raised and Cordy gives a slight nod.

Dawn moves to the other side of the square and through another archway. A road stretches out before the group, forking into a right and left path. Dawn heads left and they follow her. They walk for several minutes more before coming up on a circle of tall trees that bear some resemblance to Cyprus trees. Dawn turns to look at them as she pulls out the pad of paper and pen again. After a few seconds of writing she holds it up to the group for them to read.

 **  
****Follow me very closely now, you need to take identical steps to mine.**  
**Step where I have stepped, and only where I stepped.**  
**Do not step out of place, if you feel unsure, get my attention.**  
**You aren't world-walkers. You'll get lost, fall into another dimension, if you step out of place.**

Dawn watches them each nod before stuffing the items back into her pack and moving ahead. At the trees, she takes a careful step to the left - placing her foot on a flat stone in the ground. She then leaps off, into a patch of blueish-green grass. She stands perfectly still before stepping to the right three times.  
There is a series of other steps and leaps before she takes a breath and stands, hands on her hips, on a newly revealed path. She turns around to look at the group. Faith is just about to the small path next to her - and has turned around to help Fred make the correct moves. Willow and Cordy are helping each other. Gunn is still at the start, looking over the expanse of ground that Dawn (and Faith) have covered.

Dawn waits, somewhat impatiently, for everyone to get to the path. She watches, arms raised, as Gunn makes a wrong move. He corrects himself mid-step, but it is already too late. The ground vanishes beneath him, and he falls. In this silent world, with everyone paying attention to other things, Willow notices too late to help him. The void swallows him. Dawn cringes and does her best to help everyone else. She hopes he fell through to a human-friendly world. Although it won't be impossible to get him back, it will cost time, so they need to move on.

Dawn smiles and looks at everyone who has made it to the path. She gestures with her hands in a sort of "follow me" way, and moves ahead.

Just beyond them is a patch of forest that is oddly pink. It extends from the ground and goes up a few meters. The center swirls with red and pink lights.

Dawn turns to them and digs out the notebook once more. She pulls out another item; it's a long chain, and at every foot of chain there is a leather, lockable cuff. There are nine cuffs. After a few seconds she holds up the notebook and shows it to the group.

 **  
****I'm going to cuff each one of you, and then cuff myself.**  
**Hold on to your cuff. It's important that you go with me.**  
**We're going through this portal. You MUST move when I move.**  
**If you lag, the handcuffs will pull you with me but it can be painful.**  
**It's our way back through time, not the door to Quor'toth.**  
**That comes later.**  
**Do not slip out of the cuff.**  
**You'll be lost in a time stream if you do.**

 

Willow holds out her wrist first, and Dawn locks the cuff into place. The rest of the group line up for their turn, but Faith stands back. She shrugs her shoulders and glares at the cuff before rubbing her wrists.

Dawn sighs inaudibly and scribbles on the notepad again.

 **  
****It's the only way.**  
**Just holding on to me doesn't work in the time vortex, Faith.**  
**Come on.**

Faith rolls her eyes and extends her wrist. Dawn locks it into place and as she turns to cuff herself she is interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

Fred gestures at the notepad and Dawn hands over the notepad and pen.

  
**_Will Gunn be alright?"_ **

Fred writes. Dawn cringes and takes the pen.

 **  
****I'm not sure.**  
**Willow and I can work on finding him once we get Angel's son back.**

Fred nods and hands the items back to Dawn, who puts them away and cuffs herself. Dawn puts the key in her pocket and steps up to the portal. She looks over her shoulder, back at the group, and mouths "now." They step in.

Time swirls around them in hues of pink, red, purple and blue. It is both hot and cold, both misty vapor and nothingness. As the vortex grips them, each person sees a different thing. Dawn sees Buffy - glimpses of Buffy's life without her, before her, after her - but she always has. Willow sees Oz and is shocked at her own memories of their time together. Cordy sees Doyle, times they spent in the Angel Investigations office. Fred sees her parents, and then some scenes from her time in Pylea - cowering like an animal in a cave. Faith sees her Watcher, the Mayor and bits and pieces she doesn't recognize - the future has chosen her to show its face to, but she doesn't understand.

All at once, each member of their group is haunted by the past and present; suddenly they are glad that sound doesn't exist in this world, for surely this haunting would result in a monumental roar of grief or pain.

Dawn notices them start to get lost in the images of their lives and tugs hard on the handcuff chain. She reaches out and pulls a strand that represents Tara, and holds it close to her. She pulls another strand, almost like a string of pink cotton candy, to herself and looks around at the group. She nods and yanks it; frees it from time. It opens up into a portal and Dawn points at it, then jumps through. She holds onto the chain and the Tara-strand as she falls. She doesn't want to lose anyone else.

***

They land in a heap on the ground, sprawled out. The ground is warm and hard - they've landed uncomfortably on asphalt. Dawn pushes herself into a sitting position and stares.

They are in Los Angeles, the night after Connor was taken. Due to the time-portal, and the different strands, Tara also stands up from the pavement. She dusts her clothes off and gives a gentle smile to everyone involved.

"He told Angel it was a rip in the fabric of reality, or something," Cordy says. Happy to have her voice back, she does a little dance before stopping to stare ahead of her.

"It's not," Dawn says. "It's a portal. One that can be opened again, in the same place it was opened before."

"If you can open it here again, why'd we have to go back in time?" Fred asks.

"That was for Connor and Angel's benefit. Two days in Quor'toth is over a year in this dimension." Dawn shifts and helps Willow stand. "I wanted it to be as close as to when he was taken as possible. It couldn't be when he was taken, because seeing yourself from a different time can make people do really dumb things."

"So what do we do?" Faith asks.

"You come with me. Quor'toth is a nasty place to be. So, we stay cuffed - we can't afford to get separated, or you could get stuck there. I'm going to open the portal to it now, and we'll jump in." Dawn heads forward, tugging the others with her. She stands right in front of where it was opened before.

"How do ya know where it was opened?" Fred asks.

"I...feel it. I'm portal girl." Dawn shrugs. She removes a knife from her backpack. "Get as close to me as you can, guys. Opening this one is going to take quite a bit of blood, you'll need to be able to step in when I do." She looks at Willow. "Do you have it?"

Willow smiles and removes a small vial from her pocket, which she hands to Dawn. Tara reaches out and places a hand on Dawn's back to steady her.

Dawn downs the contents of the vial in one gulp and then slices open each palm.

As the blood flows freely, and fast, a huge, pulsating, spitting portal opens around them, instead of near them and they are all sucked in.

Dawn falters, shudders and falls.

 

TBC


	3. Quor-Toth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and the Gang make it to Quor-Toth.
> 
>  Warning: I accidentally changed tenses with this part of this story, I'm aware of it and I'm sorry.
> 
> *scotch/whiskey dates are totally made up, just FYI*
> 
>  
> 
> ** a contego e apto - protect from and adjust**  
> (my weird google interpretation of latin, sorry)

**Meanwhile at Angel Investigations...**

"No, you great poof!" Spike yelled.

"Oh come off it, Spike!" Angel snarled.

"I bloody well will not!" Spike said. "I loved her, you great poofter! Soul or not and you can't take that away from me!"

"There is no way you loved her!" Angel growled. He could feel Angelus, his demon, chomping at the bit, but knew Angelus in no way cared about what was being talked about. Angelus simply wanted to put Spike in his proper place, not defend the honor of Angel's girl.

Spike growled low in his throat, but stormed away - his black duster billowing out behind him. Angel crossed his arms over his chest and barely resisted rolling his eyes.

"We're not getting anywhere with this!" Spike said. "I've helped, oh mighty grand-sire." Spike guffawed and rolled his eyes. "I've paid. Too right, I've paid. I'll not stand for your insinuating that what I felt, what I feel, isn't real." Spike whirled to face Angel. "Angel," he said softly, "I loved Dru. You know I did."

Angel felt his shoulders fall. He sighed and nodded. "Yes," he said. "I know. I..." he was on the verge of saying he was sorry when he shook his head. "It doesn't compare, Spike."

Spike glowered at Angel for a moment before throwing up his hands. "Right," he said. He took a deep breath. "Any of the good stuff 'round here?" he asked.

"I've got pigs' blood," Angel replied. He shuffled his feet for a moment, slipping his hands into his pockets. He sighed. "There's also some bottles of Johnnie Walker in the kitchen."

"Years, labels?" Spike asked.

"1970 and 1984 Red, 1980 Blue..." Angel trailed off while casting his memory back. "Uh, and I think there's still a couple of bottles of their 1960 Black. And....there's a 1932 Swing, but I was sort of saving it for....I'm not sure what, actually," he finished.

Spike nodded. "Better to be drinking than just waiting around. It could take days," Spike moved one hand around in a circular motion, "for them to get back."

Angel nodded and led Spike down to the kitchen where he was keeping his supply of Scotch.

****

**Quor-Toth**

They landed sprawled on the ground. 

"Ooof!" Willow exclaimed as she stood up. The feeling of gravity was different here. She struggled to take a deep breath. Her skin crawled. "What is that?" she asked, gasping. She shrugged out of her coat and shoved it into her backpack. "It's....it's so hot, I..." Willow trailed off and pressed a hand to her throat. She leaned over at the waist and began to cough.

Tara's eyes filled. "Part e-evil, part temperature," Tara replied. She held out her hands, palms facing the members of the group. " _A Contego e Apto_ ," she whispered. A green light enveloped the group, including Tara, for a moment before it died away.

Willow nodded as the pressure in her lungs eased and she was able to breathe. She stood back up. She kissed Tara lightly on the lips. "Thanks," she whispered.

Tara nodded.

Willow scooped Dawn, who was unconscious, up into her arms. "The bleeding has stopped," she commented.

Faith, Fred and Cordelia came to stand with them. They all stared at the landscape around them. Quor-Toth wasn't a rugged bandland of nothing, like Willow had feared. Instead, it was a combination of dense, but spindly, forest and abandoned or decrepit buildings. They could hear water trickling nearby, and when they looked up they realized that the sky was purple.

Faith shook her head. "Let's get outta here, I don't like standing around in the open, or with my back to a water source," she said.

Fred raised her crossbow. "Let's find Connor and go home," she added.

Cordelia smiled and shifted. "Will Dawn wake up soon?" she asked.

Willow gave a half smile. "I've got no idea, and we need her...she's the only one that's been here before."

"L-let's get off the road," Tara whispered.

The group agreed and moved as a unit - heading to the first abandoned building they could see. As they walked, Willow handed Dawn to Faith, who could carry her more easily. 

Faith gripped Dawn tightly and, for a moment, looked down into the most peaceful face she'd ever seen. She stopped in her tracks and Faith let the feelings of contentment and solace wash over her. For one moment, the future seemed bright with possibilities and hope. Faith looked back down at Dawn once more before she shook the feeling off. She had more important things to do and she, of all people, understood the limitations to her future - which couldn't, for any reason, lie with Dawn. Her redemption was her own; she wouldn't find it in a younger woman whose power and destiny was still as yet unknown. 

As the group made it to the building and went inside, the sun began to set. As it disappeared behind a quickly blackening sky, the temperature dropped.

Willow lit the room they were in with magic. It was small, but bare. There were no windows, only the crack in the wall that they had come through. The walls were grimy, the floor was dirty and there wasn't a stick of furniture in sight.

Willow put her coat back on. "I can try to treat Dawn, now," she said and gestured for Faith to hand Dawn to her.

Faith nodded and put Dawn in Willow's arms. "Quickly," Faith said. "This place isn't defensible with no windows or doors and only that crack in the wall."

Cordelia and Fred moved to the crack; Fred stood with the crossbow out and at the ready, on one side, Cordy stood with her sword in hand at the other.

Tara opened the satchel she carried and helped Willow treat Dawn. 

"Faith," Willow said, "there's a thermos of water in my bag if you want to hand it around. Some trail mix, too."

Faith nodded, took the pack, and went over to Fred and Cordy.

****

Dawn woke slowly. She blinked her eyes and immediately rubbed her arms. "It's night?" she said, her voice hoarse.

Willow nodded.

Tara smiled. "Hi, honey," she said. "It's good to have you back."

Dawn smiled slightly and stood up from where she'd been put on the floor. "Where did we come in?" she asked. She looked around at the group and then at the room. "Not in the forest?" she asked.

Faith shook her head. "Near some body of water. We had a view of the forest though, from pretty far away," she replied.

Fred walked over. "I...I don't like it here. I think we should leave," she said.

Dawn shook her head. "Yeah, if Faith's right, then we're on the outskirts of the city, and pretty far from the forest. Which means, we're not where we need to be," she said.

"We can't leave now," Faith said quietly.

Dawn nodded. "No, we can't. It's dark. There are creatures you've never seen before here, in the dark. Also, I'm assuming one of you," she directed her gaze at Willow and Tara before continuing, "did some kind of spell. It's hard to function here for people who weren't born here or aren't acclimated, and it's usually forty below zero when the sun goes down, but I only feel chilled and I'm breathing just fine."

Tara raised her hand. "I didn't want anyone to suffer," she explained.

"I'm not complaining, it's just....the magic may have attracted demons." Dawn looked around again. "I'm glad you guys moved from where we'd landed. It's best to not attract attention." She rubbed her hands together. "We'll wait for the next light cycle to get out of here," she added. She brushed off her clothes.

****

**Four Hours Later**

As the sky lightened, the group left the abandoned building and heading directly for the trees. Dawn had warned them that there might be all kinds of violence once they were inside the forest, but that they had to journey through it to get to the city. In the city, they'd have the help of a friend she'd made on her first trip here in order to find Connor.

Although they ran, they didn't make it into the forest before the sky went dark and the sun went away again.

Dawn cringed. "You don't want to be in the thick when it gets dark, but..." she said, "we're only on the edge. Maybe it won't be so bad."

Faith tensed. "Quiet," she commanded. 

They gathered back to back in a circle, weapons out.

"Does fire scare the demons here?" Faith asked in a whisper.

"Some," Dawn replied. "Others are too used to it to be scared. Some fear the light, though."

"Incoming!" Faith barked.

Willow and Tara threw out their hands, calling up protective magicks. Although Willow could fight defensively and offensively, now, with her body and her magicks, she and Tara had both agreed to keep the others alive over fighting themselves.

The fight broke out; they all prayed to make it through. 

Although Faith had never seen demons such as these before, she recognized right away that they weren't full grown. Someone's children, she thought to herself. Demon children. And even though she felt a little bit bad about killing someone's children, they were after her and her....friends. She fought with a renewed sense of survival, laying waste to all the ones that came for her.

When it was over, they were all winded and exhausted, but due to Willow and Tara's magicks, they were unharmed.

"Up into the trees," Faith announced. "If we can move up into the trees we'll have an advantage on the next attack, and we might not be noticed."

"Flying monkeys," Dawn said as she panted. "There's flying monkeys here, but....yeah. Trees."

Faith laughed and patted Dawn on the back. "Fucking flying monkeys?" she questioned.

"Like...from the Wizard of Oz?" Fred asked before she took a sip from the water thermos.

Dawn grinned. "Exactly," she replied.

****

How they made it through the next few hours of darkness, Dawn would never understand. They'd had battles, and wasted demons, and at one point Willow was the only one holding up the protection spell.

At one point, Tara built a perimeter spell around the tree they were all in which wouldn't allow demons to enter. Unfortunately, it meant that both Cordelia and Faith had to be outside of the protective circle. 

"When did you become a demon?" Willow asked.

Cordy blushed slightly. "Before Connor was born. On my birthday. It was either that or die," she explained. "It's a little complicated."

Willow turned to look at Faith. "You too?" she asked.

Faith shook her head and then shrugged. "It must just be the whole supernatural Slayer power stuff. I'm not a demon," she said.

"Alright, well. The barrier can't work if it won't protect us all," Willow said. She looked at Tara. "Tara?" she asked.

Tara nodded. "A blood spell would work instead," she replied.

With a few drops of everyone's blood, they created a blood-spell barrier to wait out the night.

****

The next morning dawned brighter and hotter than the day before.

Willow passed around pieces of gum, a hairbrush, the water thermos and granola bars.

"Dawn, sweetie," Tara said quietly. "How are we going to find Connor?" she asked.

Dawn smiled. "With a little help from a friend," she said.

When they finished their breakfast, Tara banished the barrier spell and they moved out.

As they walked through the woods towards their destination, everyone stayed on alert. They didn't want to be happened on unawares.

They came to a clearing and a road that diverged into two paths. Dawn led them right. 

"Stay on the path, and don't veer off it for anything. This section of the forest can trick you, trick your mind into thinking you need to leave the path for whatever reason," Dawn explained. "The path itself is protected; while we're on it, we'll be safe."

They walked for what seemed like hours.

Finally, they came to an outcropping of small huts and wooden buildings.

"We're here," Dawn said as she led them into the little village.

"Is this the city?" Fred asked.

Dawn laughed a little. "No, it's just a little village on the way to the city. It's where my friend lives," she explained.

Fred nodded. Cordelia patted her on the back and muttered, "I thought it might be, too."

As they followed her into the village, they moved away from the majority of buildings and into a small section of trees. In the center of the tiny section of forest, Dawn stopped and dropped her bag and weapon.

She spread her legs shoulder-width apart and raised her arms towards the sky, slapping her palms together. She nodded to the rest of them. "Do as I do," she said, an urgent tone coloring her voice.

Faith was the first to fall in line, followed by Willow, Tara, Fred and Cordelia.

A loud call, a lot like a bird, sounded as three women, clad in very little and heavily armed, dropped from the trees. One of them stepped forward. She had very short dark hair, dark skin and a series of tattoos around her arms, midsection and face.

"Dawn of the Shining Light!" she exclaimed and slammed her fist into her chest and then pushed her arm out and down to her side. 

Dawn grinned, lowered her arms and then returned the salute. "Emery," she said.

Emery smiled. "What on Diana's green Earth are you doing back here?" she asked.

Dawn sighed. "We," she gestured to her friends, "need your help."

Emery nodded. "Well, then. Come inside, fill your fast, salve your thirst." Emery looked at the the group and then back at Dawn. "Can they climb?" she asked.

Dawn's laugh rang out as she nodded. 

Emery grinned. "Then, come along, and we'll see if we can help you."

****************************

TBC


	4. Connor and Cordelia Rescued & The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is where our story ends.  
> Part 2 of 2.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:  
> Cordelia/Angel.

The battle to get Connor back had been hard, violent and bloody. They'd nearly lost Fred - Holtz's sword had carved out part of her side. In the end, Faith, Willow and Cordy had defeated him, though he'd had demons on his side. Dawn and Tara had protected Fred, after her injury, during the battle and until they could get away. Shortly after Holtz's demise, the gang had fled Quor-Toth, with the aid of Dawn's Amazon friends. Dawn had been in no shape to open a portal out of Quor-Toth.

They had saved Connor, now just over one year old, and had brought him back to Angel. Injured and exhausted, Dawn, Willow and Tara take rooms in the hotel for the next three days. 

Faith lingers, debating whether or not to turn herself in and head back to jail. Angel convinces her to stay - that her redemption will mean more and be more worth it if she's around to be the Slayer. Although she isn't convinced, because certainly another Slayer has already risen, she does what he wants--she owes Angel her life.

Cordelia and Angel spend days in his room, cuddling, feeding, bathing, and spending time with Connor like the little family they are. They both take tons of pictures and regret the lost time. At over a year old (one year, four months), Connor is crawling, pulling himself up, and attempting to walk already and he's speaking a little too. Angel has missed these firsts in Connor's life and vows to not miss any more.

Concerned about Cordelia's new phase of life as half-demon, Willow and Tara perform a spell to discover what kind of demon Cordy is. When it reveals a potential future outcome that is far worse than anyone can imagine, they confront her to find out what she wants to do. Willow's goal is replacing the violent, evil demon that is residing inside Cordelia with some variety of demon that is good or could be good.

Willow and Angel spend two days talking to the Powers That Be, who confess that it wasn't them that sent Skip, but a massive evil. They agree to remove the demon that squats inside Cordy, waiting for its chance to strike, but they also admit that she'll lapse back into a coma if they do. Cordy accepts her fate, but Willow can't just let it go.

In the days that follow, Tara, Dawn, Spike and Faith head back to Sunnydale--there's a Hellmouth to defend against. Willow stays in Los Angeles with Angel Investigations--she feels the need to find a way to bring Cordelia back. Angel appreciates her dedication, and that there's someone around to help. Fred's injury still hasn't healed all the way and Wesley has been avoiding them for days. He refuses to come back, and Angel refuses to forgive him.

They still haven't found Gunn, but Dawn vows to keep trying.

When the answer finally presents itself to Willow, days later, she approaches Angel cautiously.

"I think if you give her a massive dose of your blood," Willow explains, "it'll cure her of the coma. Then, we need to perform a ritual that will make her half-vampire. She'll retain her soul, but have other vampiric traits. I can't guarantee which traits, Angel, but I can guarantee it'll work."

Angel shakes his head. "She'd never want that," he explains.

"But, she'd be awake to tell us what she wants!" Willow yells. She can't bear the thought of losing someone else from something mystical. Even Cordelia, as they've never been close.

Angel nods. "I'll give her my blood to wake her but....to say goodbye, Willow," he says. "I won't encourage her to become half-vampire."

It's Willow's turn to nod. 

"Why my blood?" Angel asks.

Willow frowns. "Vampire blood has healing properties," she says, confused. "Didn't you know that?"

He looks down at the floor for a moment and then shoves his hands into his pockets. "No," he replies.

They begin the transfusion right away. It takes more than a liter for her to be healed enough to wake up and she is groggy and out-of-sorts when she finally sits up, awake. In order to help Angel, and to utilize the time they still have, Willow enlists Wesley's help. They each donate blood to Angel. He is hesitant to drink it because of his views on drinking human blood, but when it's explained that he needs to be one-hundred percent recovered in case Cordy agrees, he complies.

Patched up, Wesley returns home to whatever he'd been doing so removed from his family. Willow takes a few hours to rest and eat and then approaches Cordy with her plan.

"Wait, what?" Cordelia says. "I don't think that's necessary." She is fully recovered from the coma, in just the few short hours she's been awake. "I'm fine," she says. "I don't think there needs to be anything else done, Angel's blood fixed me."

"You won't stay fixed," Willow says. "The next vision will put you back into the coma and unless Angel becomes a human-killing monster again, he can't keep donating to you over and over."

Cordelia's eyes widen. "Oh," she says. She paces around the room, avoiding Angel's gaze. "Can I talk to you, privately, Willow?" she asks finally.

Willow nods and they go for a walk. In a park, a few miles away from the Hyperion, Cordelia takes Willow's hands.

"I need to know if...if becoming part vampire would allow Angel and I to be together, as a couple," she says.

"Uh. The curse was....changed, a little, when I gave Angel back his soul. I didn't have any intentions but to restore Angel to himself. So, while the happiness clause is still there, because it existed in the original curse, it isn't the same as it was before. Angel can still lose his soul. There are drugs, for that matter, that can trick everything so that Angelus comes out," Willow is interrupted by Cordelia's laugh.

"Yeah, we've been there and done that," Cordelia says. She makes a brushing movement with her hand. "Anyway..." she says.

"Um, what I mean is....Angel can't be perfectly happy and perfectly content with someone who is a demon or part demon. So, yes, becoming half-vampire would mean that you and Angel and Connor could be one big happy family," Willow explains.

"And....Angel and I....we could...be normal?" Cordelia asks.

"You'll never be normal, Cordy," Willow says. She laughs at Cordelia's expression and then composes herself. "But, if you mean...you and Angel can have sex, the answer is yes," she explains.

They head back to the hotel and Cordelia marches right up to Angel. She grabs him and kisses him like her life depends on it. It's a long kiss, and goes far too personal in front of other people. Willow turns away in effort to give them some privacy and spots Fred sitting on the stairs.

Her color has returned and she looks so much better than she had just a day or so before.

"Hey, you," Willow says as she sits down next to Fred.

Fred smiles and holds out a sheet of paper. "Dawn found Gunn," she says softly. She sighs.

Willow reads the print-out of the email. "Wow," she says. "He's staying."

Fred nods. "He's staying in whatever dimension he landed in, yes. It's all...black and white there....not confusing," she says. She rises. "I'm going out to meet Wesley for tacos, did you want to come?"

Willow laughs and folds up the paper, putting it in her pocket. "No, I need to stay here and help work out...whatever it is going on over there," Willow says as she gestures to where Cordelia and Angel are still making out. She looks at Fred appraisingly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Fred grins. "I've been fully healed for three days and am finally hungry again," she replies. "I'm fine. I'm taking my medicines and using the oils....I'm fine."

"Alright, alright," Willow says. She gives Fred a gentle hug and heads over to break up the Cordelia and Angel makeout session.

"Better you than me," Fred comments as she walks out the front doors.

Cordelia and Angel break apart. Cordelia faces the coming danger head-on.

"I want to become half-vampire," she says to Angel. "And I need for that to be okay with you."

"It's your choice," Angel says as he brushes his fingertips down one side of Cordelia's face.

Willow rubs her hands together. "Alright!" she exclaims. "We need a pint of your blood, Angel, and some other ritual stuff."

Lorne comes down the stairs, holding Connor. "What's going on here, Angel-cakes?" he asks.

Angel smiles. "Willow's figured out a way to save Cordy," he says. He takes Lorne and Connor into his office to explain.

While Lorne watches Connor, Angel, Cordelia and Willow prepare the spell. They have the blessing of the PTB, so Willow isn't worried. The spell is huge and takes more than two days to perform - all the while leaving Willow in a trance. When it's over, Cordelia is different, but the same. She is sensitive to light, but it doesn't burn. She can eat human food, but also drink blood; and when she's angry, fangs descend in her mouth. Additionally, she also has super-speed and is disappointed to not have super-strength.

No one knows what other vampire-traits or symptoms she'll have; only time will tell. The Angel Investigations team is grateful to have her back, and Angel and Cordelia are thrilled to be together, committed to being a family with Connor.

When everything is settled, Willow goes back to Sunnydale.

****

**Epilogue**

In Sunnydale, Faith has taken on the duties of being the Slayer and Giles is given the task of being her Watcher. She moves into the spare bedroom in his house, and they begin to form a trusting relationship that borders on familial.

Dawn continues to journey to different worlds, making sure to drop in to check on Gunn once in awhile, but for the most part she's more satisfied with the world she lives in. She graduates from High School early and begins to train as a Watcher.

Willow and Tara break up as Willow gets stronger at magicks. Tara moves into Buffy's former bedroom-- after all, Tara is still family. The Buffy-bot gets dismantled. They don't need it anymore; they no longer cling to the memory of the Slayer, best friend and family member.

Dawn enjoys having her family--Spike, Willow, Tara-- around her all the time. It's wonderful to be strong and feel included. She misses Buffy, she always will, but things are good and moving towards normalcy.

Tara continues to work at the Magick Box, and continues to attend Sunnydale U. She's doing well, and dating again. She is still uncomfortable with the amount of power Willow has, but she no longer gives voice to her fears. Willow isn't abusing the magicks, as far as anyone else is concerned, she's just very powerful. Willow helps tip the scales in all their fights against evil. Tara accepts her new role and Willow and Tara form a close friendship all the while sort of ignoring their romantic history.

Willow pursues a Master's Degree in Theology and World Religions, and hopes to be a professor someday. She also goes through the trials and tests to become the High Priestess of her coven. Meanwhile, she works for a Software company. 

Giles reorganizes the Watcher's Council, as its Head. Giles and Faith gather together groups of potential Slayers and enlist Spike to help train them. In her downtime, Faith finally begins to date Dawn. Although she's not sure where it will lead, she isn't going to fight it anymore, not now that Dawn is over eighteen. 

Spike gets the chip out and doggedly pursues a romantic relationship with Willow. After a while, he goes through the demon trials and gets his soul restored. It is this effort that makes Willow see him for all of his potential and she gives up pretending that she isn't interested.

Anya continues to run the Magic Box; she garners high profits and a Best in the Business Award from the Occult Business Bureau. Xander and Anya get married. Xander gets promoted at his contracting job and a few short months later, he and Anya find out that she's pregnant.

Everything is running pretty okay, when the First Evil shows back up-- angry at them for thwarting its plans.

The group prepares for a final battle.

********************************************************

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's End Note:  
> Angel can't be perfectly happy, soul-wise, with a demon, part-demon or someone who is a vampire.  
> By this I mean that....the soul curse thing wouldn't be triggered by him being happy, in love, or having sex with someone who was a demon, part-demon, or vampire. Willow doesn't spell that out, because Cordelia staying part-demon is a risk she isn't willing to take or to let Cordelia take.  
> While Angel can be happy, he can't be perfectly happy in the losing his soul way - that isn't because of Angel, it's because of the fact that being with someone who isn't fully human does not, in fact, upset his soul or the curse at all.  
> I think the Darla/Angel = Connor storyline in Canon perfectly explains this loophole.  
> Let me know if you have any other questions. :)  
> Thanks!


End file.
